2013.03.21 - For the Kids
City----------------------------------------------------------------- Scituate - Wayne Foundation Rec Center This two-story facility is built from a refurbished old paper mill, the large space updated and renovated by a grant from the Wayne Foundation. It features basketball courts, a pool, handball courts, and a tennis court that doubles as a volleyball court. The gym is large enough to accommodate at least four half-court basketball games. There is also a good-sized, professional grade kitchen. The brick walls feature a great deal of positively themed "tag art" that is allowed by the center. Upstairs, there are classrooms for dance and study hall, as well as offices for the administrators. Here, the colors are cooler and more sedate, contrasting with the louder and wilder downstairs. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's early in the morning the Rec Center isn't even open yet, but there is movement on the outside of the building. Walking along it's perimeter is a young man, garbage bag in hand and garbage filling it. The front lawn of the center is clean and green despite the bad winter. Still Jynn is bundled up and now taking one last look about the front of the center. No need to do any painting because no one tagged the center which is good, though looking up the street he sighs as he sees a few drug dealers making their way down teh street, but upon noticing Jynn they cross the street while giving him a dirty look. HIs eyes narrow slightly then he turns from them and begin to head up the steps to the doors of the rec center. There's a list of rec centers in the youth offices of St. Patrick's in NYC, and Kurt is the one who has volunteered to checking them to see if some communication between the church and the center can be started, if already not yet in place. Any partnerships with the Church can be quite lucrative! So, with hands deep in pockets, there's a reasonably plain looking man walking down the street; coat on, collar up, hat on.. plain, of course.. if one is a mutant. The blue fuzz of his face is hidden more in shadow of the brim of his hat, his pupil-less yellow eyes look out from under. Kurt can see the drug dealers eyeing the center, and turning his head to look, catches a glimpse of Jynn as eyecontact is made with the youths, and it appears the man is ready to head into the center. Quickening his pace, he calls out, his words accented with a thick German accent, "One moment please..!" Hand upon the door handle, Jynn is about to head inside until he hears someone calling out to him. The accent is off and turning around to look back at the person trying to get his attention, his crimson colored eyes looking to the man, "Yeah, can I help you?" he asks as he looks over the man. The coat and hat causes Jynn to watch this man a bit more carefully, but he doesn't move from where he is and his hand comes off the handle of the door. He doesn't know this person and right now depending on what happens will determine if anything goes on from here. Kurt takes a couple of quick steps to land him on the doorstep, only a couple of feet away from the other man. "Ja," he begins. Closer now, it's a little easier to see his face. Blue. Fuzzy. Yellow eyes.. but the tips of his ears are hidden under the hat. He doesn't offer his hand during the quick introduction, "My name is Kurt Wagner, und I was told about your rec center from Father Mike.. one of the priests out in St. Patrick's. He had mentioned that it might be a place that I might wish to look at for youth programs for the summer." Looking over his shoulder at the young toughs, he stares at them for a long moment before, "Are they usually there?" When Kurt comes closer and Jynn has a better view of him, he doesn't really seem put off by the appearance. With some of his own past he's met quite a few different folk, but what really gets his attention is that the Wayne Foundation Rec Center was mentioned and a church is inquiring about Youth Programs. "I see. Yeah we can talk, but when Kurt looks back at the thugs, Jynn does too. Noticing the two eyeballing him and Kurt, Jynn places the trashbag down, "Please stay here." he says. His voice going slightly cold as he walks off the steps and over towards the sidewalk. "Roger and Tony." he say as he nears the sidewalk, "Keep your shit from my area, unless you want the cops coming to your house this time." he states. Both young men smirk, "Whateve Jynn, dude we will catch ya slippin'." Sighing, "I doubted it, but your welcome to try. I told you, this area is for the kids, bounce or the cops won't need to find you." Upon saying that there is a finality in his voice that Kurt could possibly hear, Jynns stance from where he is changes to one of action as he faces the two men across the street. Roger and Tony has seen Jynn and know they don't want anything to do with him. They both walk down another street, sighing a little bit, Jynn makes his way back over to where Kurt is. "Sorry about that." Well, score one for mutants. It gives Kurt an idea about the place. First impressions are always the most important, and if the younger man hasn't growled at him yet? Always a plus. Could mean the less obvious mutants might have a chance. "Ja.. it would be silly to reinvent the wheel, und the Wayne Foundation is well known," how's that for understatement? "So, with all the problems the church is having, we were talking about what 'works'.. as opposed to what we have tried." Not that they're going to ship their kids to Gotham! Kurt nods at the request to remain, and turning about, he watches the interaction carefully, his gaze remaining on the two 'youts' in the conversation. The posturing, the bragging, the puffing.. ending with the boys backing down, making their threats as they leave. He shakes his head head finally at the apology, a shrug lifting his shoulders. "Do not apologize. I just hope that it doesn't get too much worse for you." Opening the door and taking the bag of trash into the center, Jynn keeps the door open to allow Kurt to come in. Once he is in Jynn closes the door and locks it, "I'm not worried about them, most of them I put in jail, now that we have the parents being more active and not allowing the thugs, dealers and pushers to claim any more territory, we've been able to keep the kids in line, helping them and letting them know that there is more out there then gang life." he tells Kurt. Turning to face the man, "My name is Jynn, and who might you be?" he asks holding out his hand. Jynn has come a long way from how he used to be, normally he wouldn't even botherd to speak much let alone offer his hand or name to anyone unless he knew them quite well. A tall black woman is sitting down behind a work station and looks up. "Jynn baby, thanks for the extra work around here, but we still got a bit more to do." she smiles and looks over to Kurt, "Ah who is this?" she asks before sighing as the phone rings. "Don't worry I got it, expecting a few calls, trying to get some additional work done around here." she says and waves to both Jynn and Kurt. "Thats Estelle, she runs this place." he tells Kurt. Upon entering, Kurt takes a last look behind him, but he doesn't look nervous. More.. just checking. Once the door is closed, he takes his hat off, revealing that dark inky-indigo coloured hair, and pointed ears. He offers a smile again, careful to hide pointed canines, and once again, doesn't hold out his hand.. but makes a reintroduction. "Kurt Wagner.." Beat. "A pleasure." He looks to the woman behind her desk, and with something of a European bow, offers, "Fraulein.." It's back to Jynn, then, nodding in the explanation given for the youths. "Ja.. it is ever a battle, trying to show them there is better. Someone is always working against us in that regard. Easy money, fast cars.. und they never show the usual outcome." Death.. or worse. Additional work? "Are you looking for people to help?" Those yellow eyes look from Jynn to Estelle and back once again. "I could post the notice in the church? Someone could have a family member in the area looking?" Smirking to Estelle as she walks off, Jynn finally gets a better look of Kurt. He nods his head, not afraid but Kurt is a new look on him. He looks like a blue elf or demon, but the way the man carries himself shows of something more. A sigh escapes Jynn, "Yeah, well thats what I try to teach the kids, along with the others who volunteer here." he states. Gesturing to behind the desk, Jynn goes and sits down gesturing to an empty seat for Kurt to sit down. "We have a good group of people teaching a wide variety of things here but always looking for anyone willing to spend time." he states. "We have after school tutoring for all grade levels, we do Summer Camps in the summer, along with archery, gymnastics, basketball, football, martial arts." he rubs the back of his head a little. "We try to fit in what we can, but like I said, we do what we can to help. We do offer babysitting, or we are trying to, but are waiting on a few things to fall into place right now." "But if you know of anyone wanting to help send that info to us and we will get in touch wiht them." With that on his mind, Jynn turns and opens a drawer and takes out a card with the Rec Centers information on and Estelles number. "Here you go." he offers teh card to Kurt. "Estelle is the main coordinator, I justhelp out and keep the place as clean and safe as I can." Kurt inclines his head, and holds his hat in hand as he takes the proffered seat. He sits, looking a little uncomfortable, and slouches a little. "I'm glad you reach who you can, however." He pauses, his brows creasing, "Do you send your children to the country or suburbs? I have heard of programs such as that, und would also be interested in seeking connections." The Fresh Air program! He nods his head in acknowledgment of the list, his smile ghosting at the mention of babysitting. Young mothers seeking their GEDs, probably, or young fathers alone, trying to work? Reaching out for the card, his hands are decidedly.. different, which could very well be the reason he didn't extend for a handshake. Two fingers and a thumb.. and to check, on both hands, which could very well rule out deformity due to medications. (Thalidamide baby!) "Danke.. I will contact her, too, for some information. I wanted to see how open you were to helping if not forming some sort of partnership with the diocese of New York." He chuckles, "I am on a scouting mission, as I said." Giving the card a glance, there is Estelle's name written, as well as contact information. Setting that into his wallet, he pulls out a card with 'St Patrick's Cathedral' emblazoned. Father Michael's name is printed on the bottom, as well as all the orders and contact information. "If you have any questions, you can call him und ask if he sent me." In case there's any question regarding authority or qualification. A pen is pulled out of his pocket, and he writes his name on the back of the card, as well as a phone number before he holds it out. "That is me, und my cell phone. If there is any question, please feel free to contact me?" The hand does get looked at, and he quirks his head a little to the side. He remembers a friend he hasn't seen in a long time who's hands were a little similar but he had three fingers and a thumb but still unique. Seeing as now that Kurt has showed it, probably is the reason he didn't shake hands earlier which he understood, most wouldn't know how to take him if they couldn't get past the initial appearance. "As for trips out of the city, we've done a few during the summer but right now we are trying to focus more on kids and parents getting them to know us more so, but again going to the country and such like that is one of the biggest things we are working on and trying to get the funding would help in that regards." he states to Kurt. "Estelle would have more information then I do but forming a partnership would be great, I know the Wayne Foundation is all about doing things like that so it's possible." he says. Taking the offered card in hand and looking it over as well as Kurts name as he puts it on the back of the card along with hsi number. "Alright we will call to verify but yes, this is great." Jynn looks a bit relieved, there has been a little stress on his face but now more relief then anything is showing. "This place is doing a lot of good, and the more people we have backing us and coming in to volunteer really does help." "Ja.. funding." Even the Church has issues with that. "I will speak to Father Mike und give him my impressions. But as long as you won't mind the Church's presence, it may do well for both of you." And, it wouldn't hurt either of the organization's reputations any. Rising to his feet once again, Kurt offers a smile, minus those pointed canines. "I can see that you certainly try to make a dent, judging from those young men's reactions to you. They weren't happy." Which means the center is doing a good job at keeping them at bay. "Danke.. for your time.. und for seeing me with no notice. I know you are probably quite busy.." He's got hand in hand, and with a small, European bow again, he offers, "Herr Jynn.." It's the only name given him, "It was a pleasure.. und educational. Your write-up online is quite good, but to see it und talk to you first hand?" He nods his approval. "Danke.." Offering a bit of a smile of his own Jynn rises when Kurt does. "Well I'm glad you stopped by. I will pass along the information you've given me and expect to hear a call back possibly today." he smiles. Jynn did catch the inflection of church helping here and him possibly, "Well nothing wrong with a bit of help from the man upstairs and those who serve him." he bows his head. "Especially around here, sometimes it feels what we do isn't enough but when I see those kids faces and hear their laughter..." he pauses for amoment. "I know what I fight for and those outside see it too." he tells Kurt. "Well if you want more of a tour please come by anytime, I'm here all the time and would be willing to show you around as well as more of what we are offering. Though when teh write is brought up he laughs. "Oh goodness, I thought it was horrible myself." Category:Log